Fellowship of the Ring
by The-Daughter-of-the-Forest
Summary: This is my version of Fellowship of the Ring with Tauriel in it. This story is focused mainly on Legolas and Tauriel as they journey with the Fellowship on a quest to destroy the one ring of power. This story may develop into a Legolas/Tauriel.


Chapter One

Rains had been falling upon the woods of Mirkwood for many nights now. The unpleasant weather only added to the dreariness of the dark and treacherous forest. Its former beauty was disappearing, only to be replaced with sickness and decay. It saddened the hearts of the woodland elves who called this forest their home.

Legolas, Prince of the Mirkwood, had known this forest his entire long life. He remembered how they once were. Green and luscious the forest had thrived back in his youth. There was a time when he could venture through these woods without have to tread with caution. There remained only a few parts of the forest that had been untouched by the evil that was spreading. Legolas feared that soon, his entire home would fall into darkness and shadow if something was not done to prevent this.

Tauriel, Captain of the Mirkwood Guard, had common thoughts with Legolas about the defense and safety of their home. She had not known the forest nearly as long as her Prince had. Under the trees was the place she had felt most comfortable. She wanted to fight and protect her home, but she also wanted to venture out of the realm and stop the evil at its source. But the King Thranduil would never allow it being the isolationist that he is.

At this very moment, Legolas and Tauriel were trudging through the forest with the rest of the Elven Guard. Each elf had their hood over their heads to try to keep the rain out of their faces. They were heading back to the warmth and safety of the Elvenking's Halls. A week ago, they had set out on a mission to search for the creature Gollum who had escaped from the imprisonment of the woodland elves. After a week of searching, it seemed that they would receive no luck and came to the conclusion that Gollum was gone and any trails left by him were washed away by the pouring summer rains.

With thoughts of clean dry clothing, warm food, and rest, the Elven Guard marched. Legolas and Taurial were also were thinking of the homely comforts that awaited them. However, there was the meeting with the King that had to be completed upon arrival. And both elves were not looking forward to telling their King the unfortunate news, for King Thranduil had a reputation of a bad temper.

Tauriel had noticed the look of disappointment on Legolas' face. As one of his closest friends, she tried to comfort him.

"My Prince, if you continue to frown in such as manner, I fear that your appearance will be mistaken for the King's." she smirked in his direction and she jested with the grumpy Prince.

Legolas looked over at her and felt a small smile warm his features. Only Tauriel could get away with these jokes and jests. The friendship he shared with her was a strong bond and she always found a way to improve his mood in times like this.

Tauriel gained confidence upon seeing the Prince grin, she continued, "But the King would frown in a manner that would make him appear more…formidable." At this point Tauriel did an impression of the fierce Elven King. She folded her arms in front of her chest and frowned in the way the King did. As childish as it seemed, Legolas enjoyed these moments with Tauriel.

Legolas laughed and swatted her arms down to her sides. They were walking behind everybody so their conversation was unheard and unseen. They had to be formal in the company of the Elven Guard. Their playful bantering went unnoticed as they approached the gates of the Halls.

Dropping their conversation, Legolas stood straight and tall as he addressed the guard to return to their chambers and to rest for the night. He thanked them for their efforts and bade them all a goodnight. Tauriel followed Legolas to meet with the King.

Upon crossing the bridge to the throne where the King was, Legolas felt a moment of dread in having to relay the news to his father. He could already feel the King's disappointment.

"Legolas, how went the mission in retrieving the foul creature Gollum?" Thranduil asked from the throne. He was dressed in robes of green and silver and had a crown of summer leaves and branches upon his silvery blond head. His hands were steepled together as he waited for the report.

Legolas stepped forward, "Ada, we could not recover the creature Gollum. We followed his trail for a week and I suspect he took to the trees and escaped the realm."

Predictably, Thranduil was not pleased by this news. He looked away and sighed lowering his hands. "Mithrandir had entrusted the captivity of that creature to us. How embarrassing it will be when you inform him of our incompetence."

"My King, if I may speak" Tauriel interrupted, "It was not by the lack of watchfulness that Gollum escaped. He took advantage of our kindness and made an alliance with orcs, killing many of our people. We followed his trail through the forest. The rains had washed most of it away making it difficult, but we concluded he escaped through the trees."

Thranduil looked at Tauriel and stood up from the throne. He descended the stairs and stood in front of the two elves. Looking at them both he responded, "I care not for the circumstances regarding the creature's escape. It has been done and as you have said, he is gone. I shall not let it become an issue unless he makes a threat to my realm. Legolas, you shall be the one to inform Mithrandir of this event. He is currently at Rivendell, at the House of Lord Elrond. A meeting is being held there and you shall go in my stead. Inform them of Gollum's escape and be present to represent the elves of Mirkwood for this gathering."

Legolas nodded his understanding and accepted his father's command, "As you wish, I will leave tomorrow morning. It is a long journey and I wish to get an early start."

Thranduil smiled and placed a hand on his son's shoulder, "Good, then it is settled. I suggest you get some rest and prepare for the journey. No doubt you are weary from your fruitless search this past week and I will not have you leaving these halls until your strength is fully restored."

Legolas nodded and crossed his arm over his chest then towards his father in a sign of affection and respect, "Very well, then I bid you goodnight, Ada."

Legolas turned to leave and Tauriel looked at the form of the King once more. She bowed respectively and followed Legolas over the bridge.

Once in the halls of the elves chambers, Legolas and Tauriel let out a sigh of relief. The anxiety of reporting to the King now vanished; they felt more at ease. Both elves were not ready to rest for the night just yet. Legolas invited her into his chambers where they could chat about recent events.

Tauriel was familiar with the Prince's chambers. Many times, the prince had suffered and injury and was forced to remain in bed. Tauriel would visit often and dine with him or just chat and play games to pass the time. They had many spent nights going over strategies for their spider or orc hunts and removing the foul beasts from certain areas of the forest. And they had spent nights just chatting about nothing and enjoying each other's company.

His chambers resembled that of what a Prince should. The entrance room was spacious and had a large fireplace. There was a very inviting chair and sofa by that fireplace. Tauriel had discovered Legolas many times seated in that very chair while deep in the pages of a book. The walls were covered with book shelves and weapons. There were a few simple but decorative items that made the room feel more comfortable and lived in. A large window made up most of the wall on the far side of the room. Outside, the view was beautiful, green summer leaves were what greeted her sight. It reminded her of how Mirkwood was supposed to look like. A great tall tree was just outside the window. It's branches had been level with the window and many times Legolas and Tauriel has climbed down that tree for an easy route out of the palace.

There were two other doors in the entrance room. One of them she knew led to his sleeping chamber; the other she supposed was his bathing chamber. Her rooms were structured in a similar fashion.

Legolas had busied himself with starting a fire in the fireplace. It seemed that he too desired some warmth after the miserable week of cold and wet rain they had to endure

Tauriel shed off her outer layer of her robes and draped them near the fireplace. She sat down at the small wooden table, not wanting to get his furniture dirty with her clothing. She started the task of unbraiding her braids as she watched Legolas feed the flames.

"I wonder what other reasons your father has for sending you to Rivendell." She wondered out loud. Unbraiding her hair was proving to be difficult while it was still wet from the rain.

Legolas also took off his outer layer of clothing and draped it beside Tauriel's near the fire. His silver tunic he still wore was still a little wet; Legolas took the chair across from her and also started unbraiding his hair. "I do not know. It does seem there is more to it than informing Mithrandir of Gollum's escape. The meeting he spoke of, I wonder what it is about."

Tauriel sighed in frustration as one braid would not cooperate and soon it started to get tangled. Legolas, already finished with his, went to stand behind her and he took her hands away as he went to her aid. He chuckled softly, "Allow me to help. You look as though you want to cut it all off." His fingers slowly started to unravel the mess she had made in her dark red locks.

Tauriel huffed in defeat and allowed him to help her, "Perhaps I should trim it a bit, it got caught in my wrist guard today and nearly ripped a chunk of it out." The feel of his fingers threading through her hair instantly relaxed her and she soon found herself becoming drowsy.

"Perhaps, but not too much I hope. I like your long hair, but for convenience sake, perhaps it would not hurt to trim a few inches. At least so it is not almost to your knees."

Tauriel murmured an agreement, if the Prince could see her face; he would see her eyes had closed shut. "If I get my hair cut, then you must also."

Legolas laughed a second time that night, "My hair does not need cutting. It does not get in my way during battle or hunting."

"Indeed. Do you have a pair of scissors? I would have you cut it for me now while I am here." She scanned his desk and spied the metal tool. It would not be the first time he had cut her hair for her.

"Of course," Once her hair was tangle free, Legolas retrieved the scissors and a brush. He handed her the brush and she quickly started the task of brushing her hair. "Do you think Thranduil was just sending you to Rivendell simply because he doesn't want to go himself?"

Legolas stood in front of her and immediately answered, "Yes, He doesn't like to involve himself in the affairs of others. I am suspecting that this meeting involves something regarding the evil that is growing in the lands. If he is being summoned, then it must be important. He and Elrond are good friends; I do not understand why he wouldn't just go himself."

Tauriel finished brushing her hair and stood up, "Who knows what your Ada is planning. Maybe he is hoping a pretty Rivendell ellth will sweep you off your feet." She turned her back to him, "You can cut up to here." She motioned with her hand to her lower back. At that length, it will be far easier and less difficult while in action.

Legolas chuckled and began carefully cutting away, allowing the locks to fall on the stone floor. "I do not think that is the reason for sending me away to Rivendell. He has no control over my heart and I will not allow him to bully me into an engagement."

With her face turned away from the Prince, she allowed herself to smile in satisfaction at his words. She could feel herself blush as heat came to her face. If he noticed, it could be blamed on the roaring fire that they were near. "Well that is good then. I guess we will discover what the meeting is about when we arrive."

Legolas halted cutting, "Ah, so you have decided volenteer yourself on this journey?"

"Why of course! I cannot let my Prince travel that great a distance without his Captain there to protect him and watch his back." Tauriel smirked.

"Who said I needed protecting?" Legolas protested fondly.

"I say so. Also, I am sure he is sending other guards with you on this journey and I must be there and fulfill my duty as Captain."

"Well then, I should be honored to have such a loyal and trusted friend with me" Legolas laughed and continued with cutting.

Tauriel laughed with him, "Yes, you should be. I also have wanted to travel to Rivendell. I hear the waterfalls there are a sight of true beauty."

"Aye, yes they are. Truly magnificent. You will enjoy it there. I shall have to introduce you to Lord Elrond's sons, Elladen and Elrohir. They are dear friends of mine; I have known them since I was an elfling. They are much older than I am."

"I look forward to meeting them. If they are dear friends of yours, then I am sure I shall part from them as a friend too. Do you think Aragorn will be there?"

"Hmmm, I am not sure. If this meeting is as important as Ada makes it seem so, I imagine he will be. I would be glad to see him, it has been a while since he and I have seen each other. The work of the Rangers keeps him busy I am sure."

Tauriel agreed. She had met Aragorn on a few occasions. The first was when Legolas brought the mortal here to the Elvenking Halls. They had both been traveling or completing some sort of quest when they sought refuge at the Elvenking's Halls. Thranduil had welcomed The Ranger or Strider as he was known. Having known Aragorn's father, Thranduil was pleased to finally meet the son of Arathorn. A feast was help that night and Tauriel had been searching for Legolas. He found her first and introduced Aragorn to her. She thought he was a nice fellow. Wise beyond his years, noble, funny, and courteous, she noticed that he was very much alike to Legolas and from there on, she had come to know Aragorn as a good friend.

"Aye, it would be nice to see him once more." Tauriel agreed. Legolas had finished cutting her hair and told her to examine his work in the mirror. "Very nice mellon nin. Thank you. It feels much better and I can move with ease now. "She cleaned up the locks of red hair that had fallen to the floor and tossed them into the flames.

"As always, you are welcome." He returned the scissors to the desk. "So tomorrow, we set out early in the morning at sunrise."

"Yes. That sounds good to me. You should probably get some rest then; and I as well. After the horrid week we have had, I am looking forward to a nice hot bath and a clean bed." Tauriel collected her robe by the fire.

"Aye, those small comforts do sound appealing. I shall bid you goodnight then." He placed his hand on her shoulder and gave an affectionate squeeze.

Smiling, she took his hand in hers and returned the gesture, "Sleep well, my Prince." And with that she exited his chambers. Her chambers were only just down the hall from his, so she didn't have far to walk.

Both elves slept soundly that night, it would be a long journey to Rivendell. But having each other there for company will make the journey seem not so long.


End file.
